


A Bargeman and His King

by TheQueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Politics, Pre-Bofa, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex was not what he intended when the Dwarf King had allowed him, and only him, entrance into his mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bargeman and His King

Sex was not what he intended when the Dwarf King had allowed him, and only him, entrance into his mountain.

But that hadn't kept Bard from picking Thorin up and slamming him against the wall and thrusting his tongue into the stubborn King's mouth so it was more tongue and teeth than lips when the argument had proven to get a little too hot under the collar.

"I see I've been missed," Thorin grins, panting softly. Bard can feel the muscles beneath the shirt pressed to his front and see them in the arms he pins above the King's head and knows if the King did not wish for this, he could easily have removed Bard's head.

The danger, the wildness, and the taboo only serves to send sparks of pleasure down the Man's spine.

"I came to talk business," Bard grunts absently as he shifts his weight, pins the Dwarf against the wall and uses his second hand to undo the laces.

Gasping when Bard freed his cock, Thorin laughed, "Al-Always so quick to the point, Bard, not much of a politician are you?"

Bard snorted and bent down to claim Thorin's lips once more until he had the King sufficiently breathless. "I'm a simple bargeman. Nothing more. Nothing less."

It was Thorin's turn to snort, this time in disbelief, "And slaying dragons are just part of the job."

"Aye," Bard laughed, working Thorin's pants down and slipping a hand past to knead the two rounds of bare flesh. He turns his head and begins sucking a mark behind the King's ear.

Thorin moans and bucks, wrapping his legs around Bard's waist for leverage he grinds down on the clothed dick before him. "I'm sure." And there's a sneer in his voice, a haughtiness of royalty that has worn thin on Bard's ears in recent days thanks to the Elven King's near constant presence.

Spinning, he drops Thorin to the golden floor and follows after him, catching Thorin's arms and legs with his own. This time Thorin is breathless from more than just his touch and Bard takes the opening to remove the clothes from his bed-partner before starting on his own. Naked, he pauses to admire the view of pale skin against bright gold before Thorin collects himself and pushes up, wrestling for dominance.

In the end, it is Bard who pins the Dwarf King down, but Thorin's smirk tells Bard that it was only by Thorin's will. And wasn't that just so in character?

"Minx," Bard hisses through pants.

Throwing a leg around Bard's waist, Thorin's smirk only grows. "Aye? Than punish me."

"Oh?" Bard grins. And here they were in familiar territory. Here they had been before.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Bard asks as he runs a finger along the inside of Thorin's thigh and around his balls. It takes him a few moments to realize what the wetness beneath his finger tips meant as Thorin's hole fluttered under his touch. "Oh...you are utterly..." Bard gasps as he wrestles for words

"Yes?" Thorin dares as he laughs at the Man's speechlessness. And really, what was the point of words?

By the time Bard is in balls-deep, they're both trembling and aching hard. Bellow him, Thorin has fallen silent, a mix of pain and pleasure coloring his face as he is stuffed full to bursting, ass clenching as if to both draw Bard further in and push him out.

"You've grown good at this," Thorin hisses when he's found his voice and Bard takes it as his cue to move. "Tell me. Has the el-ah Elven King taught you?" Thorin pauses to cry out, back arching and raven hair swimming through piles of gold.

Bard does not give him an answer, both out of irritation and confusion. How had Thorin known he had shared the Elven King's bed? And so he moves faster, spearing the King on his cock with every thrusting hitting that spot that made Thorin wail. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he pulled to reveal an expanse of cream skin that called for him to mark. Lunging forward so his body curled around the smaller's, he bite and Thorin mewls, a wet sound half chocked, so his voice echoed across the expanse.

Good. Let the others know of their King's debauchery.

Legs and arms shaking, Thorin forced himself to focus and clenched his ass tight so it was Bard's turn to near scream at the squeeze of hot flesh around his cock. "He's playing you," Thorin hisses as he flipped them around so now it was Thorin riding Bard's cock, thighs straining as he raise himself to half calf before letting himself fall in quick, hard thrusts that grazes that bundle that sent his head spinning and push Bard's cock even deeper. "Just as he's played me."

Bard shakes his head, "I have no idea..."

"Look around," Thorin near-snarls, slowing down so each push and pull around Bard's cock made him ache for more. "Look around and tell me who gave you the idea of 1/12 of my treasure."

Bard falls silent, unsure of where this is going as Thorin stills, clenching and unclenching his ass in a way that made him grow harder, no matter how impossible it was. "1/12 of all this is quite a lot for one man. Even the Master..."

Snarling, Bard flips them over, "I am nothing like that brute." He says as he picked up the pace to punishing levels where each thrust grew near painful, pushing the dwarf and himself closer and closer to the edge.

"All men..." Thorin cried out, hips faltering as he tried to meet ever thrust, "All men c-can be corrupted."

And Bard felt his lips thin as the pressure in his stomach finally overflowed with Thorin following soon after. "You don't mean that."

...

As Bard collected his clothes and made to leave, Thorin whispered once more in parting, "Don't let us ruin you, Bard. You are a rare thing in this world of politicians and thieves...Be careful."

That night when a messenger called for him to meet with Thranduil, Bard felt little choice but to decline.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm still learning how to write sex scenes so bare with me PLEASE AND THANK YOUS!
> 
> And yes, the title is corny! It is a work in progress.


End file.
